Fine By Myself
by Cooked Brains
Summary: I don’t care if I’m going to be single for the rest of my life, because love isn’t really the most important thing in the world. [TweekPOV]


Author: This is my short little rambling fanfic about Tweek and how I think that he shouldn't be in a relationship with anybody because he's too spazzy of a child. It's all in Tweek's POV and I'm sorry he babbles. u.u Geez, this one really sucks. But I just wanted to show that Tweek shouldn't be in a relationship with anybody. He's fine by himself.

**DISCLAIMER:** _South Park_ and it's characters DO NOT belong to me, they belong to _Comedy Central_, Matt Stone, and Trey Parker. I'm just a silly little fangirl of the show.

**Fine By Myself**

Gah… Everybody's always trying to get me to fall into a relationship with someone. They've tried so many things, trying to get me to go on a blind date with a girl from South Park I've never heard of before, trying to get me to drink and do drugs at a party and then sleep with someone. They've even tried getting me with a guy to see if it'd suit me more. But nothing really worked out. Sure, I've liked some people before, but I'd never really go into a relationship with them. I can't handle that much pressure, man… I mean, being in a relationship means you have to look out for the person at all times, make sure they're okay, and be by their side almost all the time. I can't handle the thought of doing that.

I remember seven years ago after I got into a fight with Craig, people were always telling me that we'd be good together. Sure, I talk to and hang out with Craig sometimes, but it's not like I liked him that way. Besides, I was only eight. I never understood why so many people said that we'd look cute together. I personally thought he'd look good with Clyde or Token or even Jason. Maybe even Cartman, but not me. I'm not putting myself down either, I really think that!

Then while I was in eighth grade, there was this one girl who I always used to talk to and we'd always laugh and do stuff together. And I admit, I liked her, but I didn't want to date her. Besides, I think she was already dating someone from North Park anyway… Even if she was, I didn't want to fall in love with her and start a relationship. I just admired her secretly, kept all my feelings for her to myself. And in ninth grade, there was a party that Lockie told me to go to… I promised him I'd go, so I did… Then everyone came up to me and started offering me a beer or some marijuana or something. I declined all of the offers, except for the one by Clyde who offered some coffee with hazelnut creamer in it… But that's getting a bit off track.

Why does it seem like that everyone's changed but me? My parents always told me that after a few years, I'd mellow out and be more calm and less twitchy. It's never happened and I don't think it's really ever going to. I've even stopped drinking coffee as much as I used to when I was a kid, but nothing's ever changed in my personality or my head. It seems all my friends have moved out of some of their old habits, like how Craig's stopped flipping everyone off so much like he used to, Clyde doesn't cry much anymore, Stan quit throwing up over that one girl and he started wearing clothes from brand names like Element, Independence, and BAM. Kyle changed by starting to show his hair more and stopped punching Cartman so much because Cartman changed and realized it was immature to pick on somebody because of their religion. Everything else is the same with Cartman though. But he still changed in some way. But with me, all I do is scream whenever someone touches me on the shoulder or calls me over from across the room. It's probably because I didn't change was why I can never get anyone to like me.

It's not that I really want anyone to like me anyways. I'm just saying… I wish people would stop trying to get me in a relationship with somebody. I don't want to go into a loving, caring relationship with someone, I don't! I don't care if I'm going to be single for the rest of my life, because love isn't really the most important thing in the world. As long as you have friends, you're fine, right? I've been able to hold my own just fine, sort of. I haven't had a girlfriend or boyfriend in my entire life so far, and look how happy I am! Okay, maybe you can't really tell because I keep shaking, paranoid that something's behind me… About to reach out, grab me by the neck and take my underwear again… There's something out to get me… OH GOD! I don't want to know what the hell it is!

Ahem… Back on topic… In all my honest opinion, everybody is able to survive on their own. I think it's how God made us, we just use other people for their company, and act like we can't survive alone. Well, sure, maybe we'd be extremely lonely without someone to talk to and share memories with, but people would find some way to entertain themselves. Look at Butters, he's just like me, able to hold on his own and survive without extremely close friends. He's been alone since third grade, everyone kept calling him a melvin except for Pip and the eighth grader named Dougie. He just sits home with his hamsters and parents who usually yell at him for the lamest reasons. Why doesn't anyone bother Butters about getting into a relationship?

Anyway, I should probably stop babbling… I tend to do that alot whenever I'm angered or paranoid about something. Oh no… I've probably bored you to death, huh? Oh Jesus! I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean it, I swear! Crap! I promise I won't do it again! AHHH!


End file.
